BLIND LOVE
by liponpon
Summary: cinta buta, begitu buta hingga membutakan yang terang ,hanya kegelapan yang terlihat namun begitu penuh gairah dan membutakan hati. HAEHYUK/BL/RATE M/donghae eunhyuk/dll
1. Chapter 1

Summary : cinta buta, begitu buta hingga membutakan yang terang ,hanya kegelapan yang terlihat namun begitu penuh gairah dan membutakan hati.

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :M

Gendre : smut romace dark affair

Warning : full of mature content! BL, boyxboy ,,i warn ya

 **BLIND LOVE**

"Ahhh... Hyukk.."

"Mhnnn Donghaeeehh...aoh lord! Hae! Moreee! Ahhh"

Gerakan pinggul Donghae yang menggila terus menghujam lubang surga lelaki berparas ayu yang tengah mendesah nikmat seraya mengikuti irama hentakan yang di hujamkan Donghae,cakaran, jepitan, makian,pujaan yang terlontar dari namja bertubuh kecil yang bernama Eunhyuk bergema indah di ruangan mereka memadu kasih.

"Emmhh Haeee..Haeee ohh Lord! There! You son of a lord! Ahhhh there!"pekik namja yang tengah meracau nikmat, membuat hasrat Donghae terbakar hebat, dengan erangan jantannya Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke pelukanya dan menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke dinding sehingga tubuh kecil eunhyuk terjepit antara dinding dan Donghae yang tersenyum seksi.

"Oh! God hae! You are so damn sexy !"Ujar eunhyuk memuji lelaki yang begitu manly mengangkatnya begitu mudah seakan ia seringan kapas, sungguh mengairahkan.

"Are you ready for the heaven hyuk?"Tanya donghae seraya mengalungkan kaki Eunhyuk pada pinggulnya,ini adalah posisi favorit eunhyuk tentu saja.

"Bring it on you beast!" ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung melumat bibir Donghae penuh gairah, begitu panas begitu membara.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...haee.."

Pekikan penuh hasrat Eunhyuk membakar Ubun ubun Dongahe tatkala ia kembali menghujamkan pinggulnya pada namja berambut coklat emas itu,mata mereka saling bertatapan, mencari cari jalan keluar untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi mereka,gigitan itu, lumatan itu, desahan itu,hentakan itu, sungguh membuat mereka gila, gila terhadap candu yang mereka ciptakan.

"Ahhh hyukkk.. so thight..you are so damn ahhh beautiful" Bisik Donghae pada telinga eunhyuk seraya menghentakkan miliknya pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, membuat Eunhyuk membalikkan biji matanya tersengat arus kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Nghhhh so ahhh big ahhhh..." erangnya lemah, sungguh ia tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan ynag di berikan Donghae padanya, ia ingin menyerah, tubuhnya tak kuat, otaknya ingin meledak.

"Ahh,, together hyuk" Erang Donghae kembali menidurkan Eunhyuk yang telah hilang kendali akan tubuh dan fikiranya.

"Ahhh.. ahhh. Haeee! Lord! Haeeeee...i caan't ahhh"

" ahhh,,Together hyukk aahh.." Ujar Donghae yang mengalungkan kaki Eunhyuk pada lehernya agar hentakan miliknya melesak lebih dalam menyentuh titik ternikmat namja yang berada di bawahnya.

"AAAHHHHH...haeeee! oh lordd haee..."

"Hyuukkkkk..ahhh"

Pekikan penuh nikmat dua insan yang tengah bergumul itu menandakan telah sampainya mereka pada puncak kenikmatan mereka, hingga mereka tak sadarkan diri, ya,, begitu hebatnya mereka bercinta.

...

Donghae tersenyum penuh cinta menatap namja yang tengah tertidur lelah di , nama itu adalah candu terkuat yang hadir dalam hidup seorang pria tampan,kaya,anak konglo merat yang bernama Lee berparas cantik,bermata sipit, berbibir gemuk nan menggairahkanitu adalah surga dan neraka Donghae.

Yah bisa di katakan hubungan mereka yang sarat akan gairah seksual yang membara –yang Donghae yakin sekali pernah ada cinta di sana-kandas akan jiwa kebebasan Eunhyuk, bukan bebas yang berarti binal, namun bebas yang berarti tak ingin terikat.

Setahun sudah mereka menyandang status mantan, namun mereka tetap tinggal bersama dan tak meninggalkan kegiatan panas sulit untuk di hindari.

Ia sudah tau dan sadar betul akan sifat Eunhyuk, bahkan sejak awal mereka menjadi sepassang kekasih,ia sudah tau konsekuensinya, jiwa bebas Eunhyuk tak akan membuatnya bertahan dalam hubungan yang mengikat, karna itu ia membuat kesepakatan dengan eunhyuk, meskipun mereka telah putus namun mereka harus tetap menjadi teman dan berhubungan badan tanpa saat itu mereka selalu rutin melakukan kegiatan panas mereka, bahkan saat Eunhyuk atau Donghae sudah memiliki kekasih baru, mereka tak bisa menolak hasrat di antara mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Eunyuk baru saja memergoki Donghae tengah di cium oleh kekasihnya Ryewook dan saat donghae pulang ia langsung menyerang Donghae dengan ciuman panas yang berakhir di ranjang.

Donghae terkekeh geli.

"Kau begitu imut Hyuk" Ujarnya seraya mengecup kening namja yang semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh telanjang donghae.

 _Bip_

 _Bib_

Donghae mengambil handphone yang berada di nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka, ia membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari kekasih barunya.

"Sial! Aku lupa ada janji dengan Ryewook!"

...

...

...

Well,,, rate M guys,, ff ini bakalan full ncnya Haehyuk, lebih terfokus ke sana,,cerita hanya bumbu bumbu manjyah tapi penuh makna,,

Enjoy^^ pervie~

Review juseo..


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : cinta buta, begitu buta hingga membutakan yang terang ,hanya kegelapan yang terlihat namun begitu penuh gairah dan membutakan hati.

Pairing :HAEHYUK

Rate :M

Gendre : smut romace dark affair

Warning : full of mature content! BL, boyxboy ,,i warn ya

 **BLIND LOVE**

"Hyung , kau terlambat" Ujar namja manis yang tengah merajuk di cafe yang telah mereka sepakati akan berkencan.

"Mian Wookie ah , hyung tadi err ada keperluan" Bohong donghae yang mengingat kejadian pagi ini , well setelah pergumulan panasnya dengan eunhyuk semalam , eunhyuk pagi ini menjadi sangat manja dan donghae mau tak mau harus mengikuti kemauan namja cantik itu , sehingga ia terlambat menemui kekasihnya.

"Bahkan hyung kemarin membatalkan kencan kita" rajuk Ryewook lagi , membuat Donghae semakin tak enak.

"Mian Wook ah , lainkali hyung tak begitu ne" ujarnya seraya membelai lembut rambut namja manis itu.

"janji?" ujar Ryewook dengan mudahnya memaafkan Donghae

"Mmm janji" Ujar Donghae tersenyum manis pada Ryewook yang moodnya kembali , katakan donghae bejad , tapi ini agak membosankan , sikap Ryewook yang terlalu baik dan gampang memaafkan bukanlah suatu tantangan untuknya , beda dengan eunhyuk nya yang liar dan berjiwa bebas , jika Donghae melakukan kesalahan bisa aja Eunhyuk memakinya dan melemparkan barang-barang apa pun padanya . Itu sangat sexy dan membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Hyung mau pesan apa?aku tadi sudah memesan makanan"Ujar Rywook menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan kotor tentang Eunhyuk si pembangkit nafsu.

"Ah pesankan saja yang sama ne" tambahnya lagi . Entahlah , Donghae merasa kacau , entah kenapa pergumulan dia dan eunhyuk yang terjadi sangat intens itu mulai mempengaruhi fikiranya , padahal dulu ia tak pernah seperti ini , bahkan ada ryewook di depanya , kekasihnya! Yang bahkan pasti mau saja di ajak bersetubuh . tapi Donghae tak sekejam itu , dia menyayangi kekasihnya , sangat peduli malah , meskipun hubungan mereka baru menginjak usia 4 bulan.

Reaksi eunhyuk? Well di depan sih dia fine-fine saja , namun donghae tau , terkadang ada kalanya ia menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya terhadap rasa peduli donghae pada orang lain selain dirinya , tapi Donghae suka itu , itu sangat menggemaskan.

Bahkan pagi ini Eunhyuk dengan judesnya mengusir Donghae yang terus mengintip jam takut terlambat bertemu dengan kekasih –yang kata eunhyuk manja- nya . sexy sekali.

"Donghae?" panggil seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar.

"oh Eunhyuk ah , apa yang kau lakukandi sini?" tanya Donghae agak kaget akan kehadiran Eunhyuk.

"Ah , aku lapar?kau tau , aku mengalami malam yang melelahkan" Ujar Eunhyuk penuh arti yang di sambut dengan cengiran canggung donghae.

"Hyung , kalau boleh tau dia siapa?"tanya Ryewook yang mulai merasa penasaran oleh namaja berparas ayu yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan kekasihnya itu.

"ah , iya , perkenalkan Wook , ini Eunhyuk teman seapartement hyung" ujar donghae sedikit melirik Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang mengecheck Ryewook dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ah.. ne , Ryewook imnida" ujar ryewook sedikit gugup.

"Ah , ne Donghae banyak cerita tentang mu , senang berkenalan dengan mu ,well kalian lanjutkan kencan kalian , aku mau memesan makanan . Ah! aku melupakan Dompet ku di toilet cafe ini , Donghae ah , bisakah kau memesankan makanan ku?yang baisa?" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada memelas penuh dengan trik yang Donghae sangat ketahui makna tersiratnya.

"Tapi Donghae Hyung baru sampai , kasihan dia lelah , biar aku saja yang pesankan Eunyuk ssi"Ujar Ryewook tak rela namjanya di mintai tolong oleh orang lain.

"Ah , benar tidak apa-apa ryewook ssi?akan memakan waktu yang lama , aku memesan pizza di seberang sana , di sini hanya membeli coffee" Ujar Eunhyuk manis

"Ne , tak apa,, Hyung istirahat saja dulu di sini ya , aku pergi sebentar" Ujar Ryewook segera berlari menuju cafe seberang.

Sementara itu donghae menatapnya penuh arti . "kau sengaja?" Ujarnya santai

"Uppss,, aku ketahuan" Ujar Eunhyuk tanpa rasa berasalah . "Jadi , mau menemani ku ke toilet?"

...

"Ahhhh.. Hae.. ahhhh..."

Desahan dua insan menggema jelas di bilik toilet cafe yang ukuranya cukup sempit untuk dua orang yang saling melumat perpotongan leher mereka dengan gairah yang meletup-letup . Tidaklah salah pakaian yang di pilih Eunhyuk hari ini, blouse ber kerah V yang sangat memudahkan Donghae mejelajahi lehernya yang jenjang dan menggoda . Tak mau sampai di sana tangan Donghae pun sibuk bergerilya ke dalam blouse tipis Eunhyuk yang berada di pangkuanya meraba setipa inchi kelembutan kulit halus si namja putih itu.

"Ngghhh Haee.. ahhhh" Desahan kembali timbul dari bibir eunhyuk tatkala Donghae menggoda tonjolan kecil di dada Eunhyuk yang tentu saja merekah manis saat jari jari jahil donghae menstimulasinya . Membuat eunyuk tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya menciptakan gesekan nikmat pada junior mereka yang masih terbungkus celana jeans

"Mhh hyukk ahhh , You make me hard Hyuk mhhh"

"Thats the point Hae ahh...ahh pleasee Hae...lets do it faster Hae,, We Don't have time" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya liar pada Donghae yang kini tengah melumat buah dada Eunhyuk.

"I ahhh.. get it. ahh oppen it for me Hyuk" Ujar Donghae terbata meminta Eunhyuk Untuk menurunkan celana jeans mereka , sungguh kegilaan yang eunhyuk cipatakan padanya membuat otaknya lumpuh , goyangan pinggul eunhyuk saja sudah membuatnya gila . Ia bersumpah akan keluar begitu saja jika ini terus berlangsung.

Dengan tangkas Eunhyuk melepaskan ikat pinggang Donghae dan menurunkan sedikit celana nya , hingga semilir angin membuat Donghae sedikit bergidik saat juniornya terpampang menjulang keras.

"Oh hello handsome" Ujar Eunhyuk pada junior Donghae dan mengecupnya sekilas menimbulkan desahan nikmat Donghae.

"Ohh please hyuk! You don't want me to cum now don't you?"

"Sorry , Absolutely not honney" Ujar eunhyuk sambil membuka celana jeannsnya dan memposisikan dirinya di pangkuan Donghae . Di genggamnya Junior Donghae yang ber ukuran besar itu dan ia posisikan pada holenya yang sempit.

"Ahhhhh..." Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendesah bersama saat penetrasi junior Donghae terasa begitu nikmat saat Eunhyuk perlahan –lahan menurunkan bokongnya yang sintal.

"Mhhhhhhh..." desah eunhyuk saat junior Donghae sempurna brada di dalam hole eunhyuk sepenuhnya , mereka memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati sensasi hangat dan penuh pada penyatuan mereka.

"Ready for hard work Hyuk?" Ujar Donghae yang mulai menggoda dan membelai punggung Eunhyuk yang basah akan keringat dan pasti semakin basah karna Eunhyuk yang akan menungganginya saat ini.

"I want't it slow first Hae" Ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengecup bibir Donghae ringan.

"as your wish sunshine" Ujar Donghae yang mendesah karna Eunhyuk yang tanpa basa basi mulai memutar pinggulnya perlahan , menimbulkan gairah mereka ,ia mengetatkan dan melonggarkan holenya meremas remas manja junior Donghae menghasilkan sensasi yang tiada tara.

"OhHHh Hyukkk! Ahhh don't tease hyuk,,, so damn good ahhhhh" erang donghae menikmati gerakan memutar eunhyuk yang lambat , tak mau kalah Donghae menghentakkan juniornya sedikit agak keras untuk membahkan sensasi nikmat pada Eunhyuk yang tengah terlena.

"Ahhhh.. hae.. i wan't it slow ahhh.. so good,,ahhh.." rengek Eunhyuk yang masih ingin bermain lambat tapi tak menolak dengan hentakan hentakan pinggul donghae yang memabuk kan.

"Ohh hyuk,, we don't have time honey ahhh...you do it good ahhh.. " erang Donghae saat di rasakanya eunyuk perlahan lahn mulai menaikan turunkan bokongnya dengan irama pelan dan lambat.

"We ahh.. do have aahhh.. time hae.." Ujar Eunhyuk lagi saat di rasakanya sensasi kenikmatan tatkala Donghae menghentakkan juniornya bertepatan dengan Eunhyuk yang menurunnkan bokongnya secara perlahan.

"He ahh.. will back sonn ahhhh..."

"Ahhh.. he won't ahhh...i order two pitzza ahh Haeeeh!" Erang eunhyuk berusaha menahan desahanya saat junior Donghae menumbur titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk . Membuat Donghae semakin bergairah, di tambah fakta bahwa Eunhyuk telah merencanakan semuanya.

"Ohh Hyuk,, my little suggar,,you make me so horny" bisik Donghae sensual seraya menumbur lambat juniornya mengikuti irama lambat naik turunya bokong Eunhyuk nan sexy.

"Ahhh haee..moree.. ahhhh.."

"Mhhhh Hyukkk,, so tight,,,ohh so damn good" Erang Donghae saat di rasakanya Eunyuk mengkombinasikan gerakan naik turunnya dengan memutar pinggulnya pada titik pertemuan mereka.

"I need you more hyukk ahhhh" Ujar Donghae yang mulai tak tahan dengan alur lambat mereka,Eunhyuk yang merasakan hal yang sama pun mengangguk pelandan mulai menaikkan bokongnya dan menurunkanya keras menimbulkan erangan tak terkendali Eunhyuk yang langsung di redam dengan ciuman donghae karna langsung menghantam titik prostatnya.

"Mhhnnn mhmm Hae,, ahhh,,, ahhh moreee" Pekiknya tertahan sambil menaik turunkan bokongnya pada junior Donghae yang keras, apalagi hentakan yang donghae lakukan semakin menghujam titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk bergerak semakin liar dan tak teratur , mendamba pelepasan yang akan terjadi.

"Ahhh hyukk,, so damn good Hyukk ahhh,, so tight..ahhh" erang Donghae membimbing pinggul Eunhyuk Untuk terus naik dan turun mengikuti irama hentakan junior Donghae.

"Ohhh haee,.,,, im close,, so tired,, ahhhhh " Desah Eunhyuk yang semakin membabi buta menunggangi junior Donghae yang semakin membesar karna akan segera menumpahkan sperma hangatnya.

"come for me Hyuk ahhhh" Ujar Donghae lagi yang menghentakkanpinggulnya keras membuat Eunhyuk terpekik nikmat di sertai keluarnya sperma Eunhyuk yang mengotori perut Donghae.

"Haeeeee ahhhhhh..."

"Hyukkkk ahhhhhh" Erang Donghae nikmat saat di rasakanya Ejakulasi luarbiasa dan memuncratkan cairan sperma hangatnya pada hole eunhyuk yang kembali mendesah karna merasakan kehangatan candunya itu.

"Aku lelah hae" ujar Eunhyuk terkulai lemas pada bahu donghae yang ter kekeh lembut.

"Kau sangat imut Hyuk" Ujarnya segera membersihkan tubuh mereka dan membopong Eunhyuk dan mengantar Eunhyuk pulang , dan kembali ke cafe , berhubung ia masih ada janji dengan kekasih malangnya.

...

"Kau sudah kembali Wook ah?" Ujar Donghae yang notabenya baru saja sampai di cafe tempat mereka duduk tadi.

"Ah mian , hyung , aku tidak menyangka Eunhyuk ssi memesan dua pizza , dan itu lama sekali . Ngomong-ngomong mana Eunhyuk ssi hyung?"

"Ah, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan pulang duluan , biar hyung saja yang membawakan pizza nya Wook ah"

"Ah begitu , tapi Hyung terlihat lelah, apa hyung sakit?"Ujar Ryewook cemas saat melihat kekasihnya tak se segar saat bertemu tadi.

"Ah , ne , aku agak sedikit lelah" Ujar Donghae seraya menepuk nepuk lehernya yang memang terasa sedikit kaku akibat terlalu berekstensi saat menjamah Eunhyuk tadi.

"Kasihan hyung , bagaiman jika hyung berisirahat saja hyung? Kiat bisa berkencan lain waktu" Ujar Ryewook kasihan melihat kekasihnya terlihat sangat lelah.

" Benar tidak apa- apa Wook?"

"Ne hyung istirahat saja dulu, aku sungguh tidak tega" Ujar Ryewook mengecup pipi Donghae sayang.

"Ah baiklah, hyung antar kau pulang ne"

"Mmm" angguk Ryewook seraya mengamit tangan Donghae menuju mobilnya.

"Mianhae Wook" bisik donghae pelan dengan makna ganda.

Hai pervie~~ enjoy kkk~


End file.
